New Enemy or Old Friend?
by Blackwolf711
Summary: "I'm not crying…" the boy stuck his nose in the air and wiped his cheeks. Amaimon grinned."What's your name then, and why are you NOT crying?" Amaimon asked and the boy grinned up at him a teensy bit. "My name is Rin. My…my daddy left me here while we were playing, 'cause he had to do something. What's your name?" Amaimon stuck out a hand to help Rin stand, "My name is Amaimon."


_**Ok humans, I'm sorry I haven't been able to get online to type or upload AT ALL! Sadness for me but ya'll are lucky that ya'll didn't have to read any of my shitty writing! Back to the point, I NEED YOUR HELP! I have quite a few written stories and a TON of ideas for new ones, but I don't know what my humans want! I need suggestions for what to type or write for ya'll! I'm blonde okay! Give me a break…ANYWAY! This is a little snippet of a story that I wrote forever ago (like eight months but oh well) and I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Amaimon**_

A young Amaimon looked down from his perch in a tall tree to where a young boy was standing.

 _"Dad? DAD!? Please come back! I don't want to be alone anymore!"_ The boy cried.

He really was pretty, with his shaggy blue-black hair contrasting perfectly with his pale skin. He sat down under Amaimon's tree and the demon almost turned to leave until he heard the sobbing.

 _'He's crying…'_ Amaimon thought _'Why?'_

He silently dropped down to a different branch. Going lower and lower, he landed behind the tree. Creeping around the trunk, he could hear the pretty boy muttering to himself.

 _"Stupid tears…tears are weak!"_ He rubbed his face roughly but more tears leaked out. _"I can't be weak…"_

 _"Why are you crying?"_ Amaimon asked softly.

The boy jumped and his breath hitched as he looked up. Amaimon's own was trapped in his throat as he stared back into impossibly blue eyes.

 _"I'm not crying…"_ the boy stuck his nose in the air and wiped his cheeks.

Amaimon grinned.

 _"What's your name then, and why are you NOT crying?"_ Amaimon asked and the boy grinned up at him a teensy bit.

" _My name is Rin. My…my daddy left me here while we were playing, 'cause he had to do something. What's your name?"_ Amaimon stuck out a hand to help Rin stand,

" _My name is Amaimon. Do you want to play?"_

Rin

 _"Why are you crying?"_ A soft, beautiful voice shocked Rin out of his sobs. Looking up, he thought he saw an angel.

Vibrant green hair framed a pale and smooth face, lighting up the half-hidden ice blue eyes. Soft sunlight filtered through the trees landed on the figure, making it seem as though the green haired angel was really from another world. Rin stuck his nose in the air and wiped his eyes.

 _"I'm not crying…"_ Rin said and the boy in front of him grinned, showing off bright white fangs.

 _"What's your name then, and why are you NOT crying?"_ Rin grinned shyly.

 _"My name is Rin"_ the dark haired boy glanced away. _"My…my daddy left me here while we were playing, 'cause he had to do something. What's your name?"_ The green haired boy stuck out his hand.

 _"My name is Amaimon. Do you want to play?"_

 _BREAK_

The pair played for what seemed like hours. Amaimon wasn't like Yukio. He could run forever and, unlike Rin's twin, he could actually keep up with him! They finally stopped to rest in a patch of dark, moist soil.

 _"What's it like?"_ Rin asked quietly causing Amaimon to roll to his stomach and place his head on Rin's lap.

 _"What's what like Rin?"_ Amaimon pressed his cheek to Rin's leg. The boy in question automatically ran his fingers through the child's thick green hair.

 _"What's it like to be different? I think I am but I don't know."_ The blue eyed boy furrowed his brows together.

 _"What do you mean Kitty?"_ Amaimon asked as Rin broke eye contact.

 _"Yesterday, at school, Yukio asked me who I liked since it's getting close to Valentines Day. I told him…I told him that I liked a boy in my class named Shun. He told me that I cant like boys and that I was weird."_ Rin sighed and looked at his free hand. _"I don't wanna be different if no one will like me…"_ He trailed off and looked at Amaimon warily. The demon child smiled up at him.

 _"Where I come from, that's normal. Boys love boys; girls love girls, and brothers love brothers. Love is love so it shouldn't matter as long as you're happy. So you're not all that different Rin."_ Amaimon whispered, his eyes slipping closed as he was lulled by Rin's firm hand in his hair.

 _"That's not all though…"_ Rin looked around for eavesdroppers and leaned in close. _"I can see things others can't and I … I can play with the shadows."_ Amaimon's eyes widened before he smiled again.

 _"Wanna see something cool?"_ he whispered and Rin nodded. He sat up and flattened his hand onto the moist earth. When he lifted his hand a carpet of tiny flowers spread from under his slender fingers.

 _"Whoa!"_ Rin's eyes popped as he was enchanted by the appearance of the flowers _. "They're beautiful_!" the boy breathed out the words and looked up, his blue eyes connecting with Amaimon's. _"Will you be my boyfriend?"_ He flushed a lovely shade of pink.

 _"What's a boyfriend?"_ Amaimon asked, cocking his head.

 _"I don't know exactly, but Yukio had a girlfriend once and they held hands, so maybe it's a best friend that you really really love…"_ Rin's face scrunched up with effort, only darkening his blush.

 _"Oh…o-okay then…"_ He whispered and blushed faintly as the black haired boy slipped his warm hand into his own.

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _~Mephisto's apartment~_

 _"Brother?"_ Amaimon sat on the couch and stared into his clasped hands.

 _"Yes Amaimon?"_ Mephisto's thin eyebrow rose toward his hair line. His ototo had been uncharacteristically silent since he got back from his latest runaway.

 _"What is a boyfriend?"_ Amaimon's voice was innocently curious, but the question still sent the purple haired man into a chocking fit.

" _B-boyfriend!? What? Where in the hell did you hear that term?"_ Mephisto coughed out the words.

 _"Just around."_ The boy said carefully and paused. _"What does it mean?"_ The older man frowned and leaned on his elbows.

 _"A boyfriend…is the human term for a male that you are courting. You aren't quite mates but you're close…why?"_ Mephisto was perplexed. Amaimon smiled slightly and stroked a tiny pendent with a delicate flower suspended in clear glass.

 _"No reason."_

 **BREAK**

 _~Amusement park~_

Rin was running, huffing and panting as he screamed out into the sticky afternoon sky. " _WHO THE HELL ARE YU-oof!"_

A heavy weight slammed into his back, pushing him to the gravel. His assaulter somersaulted off him with the Komo sword in their grasp and landed perfectly on top of one of the clown's many statues.

 _"I'm Amaimon, demon king of earth, kinda like your big brother. Nice to meet you"_ the green haired man sounded emotionless.

 _"'Maimon?"_ Rin pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, his head dangling low enough for his shaggy blue-black hair to cover his face.

" _It's AMAIMON half-breed! Only my friends get to call me 'Maimon and I don't have any of those anymore!"_ The demon king's face twitched in a fast grimace.

 _"You really don't remember me do you?"_ A chain fell from Rin's shirt and it's pendant caught the light. Faster than any viewers could register, he was kneeling in front of the boy, his pale hand cupping the heavy pendant. The drop of irregular glass nestled in his palm held a delicate, tiny flower, and was warm against his flesh.

 _"Where did you get this!?"_ Amaimon's voice was harsh. His trademark expression was replaced with a vicious snarl. The dark haired boy shivered as he laughed softly.

 _"Ah so you do remember! Good."_ The boy looked up and Amaimon sucked I a breath as he stared straight into impossibly blue eyes. _"Good to see you Amaimon."_ Rin grinned, revealing sharp white fangs. _"It's been a while."_

 _ **It is exceedingly short but I wont add on to it until I finish all the other ideas I have in my head unless y'all fall completely in love with this story (doubt it) and really want me to expand it. Any who…What did you think guys? I need to know whether I should keep posting or go back to simply reading other writers works…**_


End file.
